El baúl de los núcleos averiados
by Sly Bletchley
Summary: "—Te ves tan rota...— repitió las mismas palabras de antes, dándose cuenta, luego de pensarlo mucho bajo su aún sorprendida y confusa mirada, de que siempre había sabido la respuesta —, me gusta... me gusta como se ve así...".


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.**

 **El baúl de los núcleos** —corazones— **averiados** —rotos.

 **Y así es como nació este medio estúpido título (?).**

* * *

 **Núcleo averiado (chapter) nº I:** El sucio blanco de la Diosa tronchada.

 **Words:** 2509.

 **Personaje/Pareja:** Lucy/Lisanna.

 **Nota:** No es algo feliz, definitivamente, porque os digo, para mí Lucy puede ser muy egoísta —o algo así. También agregar que no sé qué mierdas es esto, porque además, debería estar escribiendo el Mard Geer/Lucy —ajá. No, no me he fumado nada. Y no, tampoco estoy mal de la cabeza. Osea sí, pero en mi defensa, Mard Geer es como Rogue. Se ve bien hasta con las putas rocas—, pero por culpa de Joey, quien me acordó de esto, es que estoy aquí.

La metida de headcanon que le implanté a Silver tendrá que esperar para el Marcy —suena mejor que Marlu (?)—, porque Mard Geer (?). El Doranbolt/Erza también esperará más si sigo así, y el segundo capítulo —o primero, depende de cómo se vea— de _Beast_ tendrá que esperar, cojones.

(?).

Ah, sí. Se supone que el Lucy/Lisanna es un regalo para **Joey D' Agostino**. Para mí, **Jo** ; como el jojojo de Santa Claus, pero haciendo que suene como doble ele (?).

* * *

 **El baúl de los núcleos averiados**

* * *

.

.

Lucy camina con su característica seguridad por las calles de Magnolia. Se dirige al gremio, dispuesta a seguir con aquel nuevo día. Tal vez vaya a una misión. No es que necesite dinero, sólo lo quiere, porque desde hace cuarenta y ocho horas tiene ganas de darse gustos.

Puede que con el dinero que gane se compre ropa, o consiga una nueva llave. También podría comprar un pastel e invitar —tal vez luego se arrepienta— a Gray, Natsu, Happy, Levy, Lisanna —porque hace poco habían mantenido otra de tantas conversaciones, y ella le había prometido que en alguna fecha cercana la invitaría a su departamento. Quizás para hablar y pasar el rato—, y Erza.

No podía olvidarse de Erza, principalmente porque seguro luego se enojaba con ella —para después darle paso a deprimirse, una vez lograra hacer sentir culpable a Lucy. Y así, hacer que se sintiera mucho peor.

Una leve sonrisa inquieta se figuró en el rostro de la chica.

Era obvio que no podía no decirle a Erza Scarlet.

Soltó un leve suspiro, y siguió caminando. Esta vez su mente iba en blanco, hasta que comenzó a pensar en la misión. Tenía ganas de ir con Lisanna. Pero estaba segura de que Natsu entendería, así que eso la aliviaba un poco.

—¡Eh, Lucy!

La chica salió de sus pensamientos, para encontrarse con sus dos amigos.

—Gray, Erza... ¿van a una misión?— preguntó con una sonrisa.

Esta vez vio a la pelirroja asentir con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas, y Lucy entendió.

—Oh, ya veo— su dulce sonrisa se transformó a una mueca sagaz —. ¿Estáis seguros?

Erza pareció tensarse ante esa pregunta, y Gray sólo suspiro.

—La verdad sólo la acompaño para que pase desapercibido que va a ver a Je— un puño se estrelló contra la cabeza del chico, haciendo que éste quedara inconsciente, y que por su peso, cayera como peso muerto sobre Lucy.

—Es hora de que te vayas a dormir, Gray. Los niños buenos se van a la cama temprano— siseó, tomándolo de la camisa, para alejarlo de Lucy, quien hizo por unos segundos de muralla para que él no cayera.

—¡Erza!

—¡Lo siento, tenemos que irnos, Lucy!— exclamó Scarlet con la cara disfrazada con el color de su cabello.

Lucy suspiró viéndola alejarse, mientras arrastraba a Gray. Pobre, tenía que ayudar a Erza, porque si no, le llegaba una como la que le había llegado por hablar de más.

 _Así que Jellal, ¿eh?_

 **I.**

Cuando llegó al gremio —unos cinco minutos después de lo sucedido con Erza y Gray—, buscó inmediatamente a Natsu con la mirada, luego de saludar a la mayoría de los magos ahí presentes. Debía avisarle, porque aunque él no quisiera —o dijera que iba a ir con ella—, Lucy iría sí o sí junto con Lisanna.

Y es que, era algo que también se habían prometido. O por lo menos ella en un principio, pues la albina se negaba al comienzo, excusando con que Natsu era su compañero y blá, blá, blá.

Al final logró convencerla.

Volviendo a lo de antes, finalmente Natsu fue quien la encontró, no ella a Natsu.

—¡Oye, Luce!

Lo que primero sintió seguido de su voz, fue su brazo cargando en sus hombros, y más tarde, divisó su sonrisa. Ah, y luego al maldito gato de Happy, que como siempre, hizo su inadecuado comentario.

—Hoy pareces más rellena, Lucy.

—Cierra la boca, maldito gato.

—¡Luce, Luce, Luce, Luce!

Frunció el ceño al sentir la voz de Natsu llegar una y otra vez a su oído. El que, para su desgracia, estaba muy cerca de su boca, ya que la mantenía abrazada por los hombros.

—¿Qué quieres, Natsu?

—¡Vamos a una misión!

—¡Aye!

 _Perfecto_ , pensó la chica con algo de fastidio.

—Lo siento, Natsu— suspiró, quitándose el brazo del chico, y alejándose para quedar frente a frente al de ojos jade.

—¿Qué, por qué?

—¡Lushi nos dejará! ¡Lucy ya no quiere hacer misiones con nosotros! ¡Debe de ser porque no me detengo de decirle gorda!

La muchacha parpadeó confusa ante lo que Happy se había puesto a gritar, y sonrió con nerviosismo al ver en los ojos de Natsu comprensión.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No Luce, no lo hagas, Luce, Luce, Luce, no lo hagas Luce!

—Pero si se han puesto a hacer conclusiones ustedes solos— soltó abanicando al aire con su mano derecha.

—... ¿Qué? ¿No nos vas a dejar para irte con hielitos?

Lucy alzó una ceja ante eso, ¿de qué hablaba?, ¿por qué demonios metía a Gray entremedio?

—No, lo que pasa es que hoy quiero hacer una misión con Lisanna.

Los ojos de Natsu Dragneel se iluminaron, y una sonrisa se extendió por casi la mitad de su rostro.

—¡Entonces puedo ir con—!

—No, denegado— profirió Lucy, sabiendo cómo terminaba esa oración.

—Pero...

—No, sólo Lisanna y yo.

—Aye, por lo menos son buenas amigas, Natsu— suspiró Happy.

—Aye...— concordó su compañero, con la decepción escrita por todo su rostro.

Lucy rió.

—No lograrán chantajearme.

—¡Lucy!— se quejaron, ya completamente desesperanzados.

—Ya os pagaré esto, e iremos a una misión los tres. Tal vez podamos también invitar a Lisanna— propuso.

Cuando terminó, Natsu y Happy volvieron a sonreír.

—¡Aye!

—Ahora, ¿no saben en dónde está?— preguntó.

—¿Quién?— Natsu alzó una ceja.

—Lisanna, hablamos de Lisanna, Natsu.

—¡Cierto!— exclamó, como si eso fuera la respuesta a todas las preguntas, y fuera lo más obvio del mundo —Pues no, no lo sé, seguro Mira sabrá— frunció levemente el entrecejo, pensativo.

—¿Happy?

—No, ni idea.

Lucy soltó un suspiro, y asintió, comprendiendo. Les dijo que iría a preguntarle a Mirajane, y dándole un leve golpe en el hombro a Natsu, los dejó. Una vez llegó a la barra, llamó a Mira.

—¿Ah...?, hola Lucy— sonrió al verla sentarse en un taburete —¿Qué tal estás hoy?

El ánimo de la chica subió de forma cuantiosa al instante de oír la voz de la albina.

—Hola Mira— correspondió sus saludo con una sutil pero alegre sonrisa —. Hoy bien, ¿qué tal todo contigo?

—Perfectamente, gracias por preguntar, Lucy.

La rubia asintió, y por unos segundos guardó silencio.

—Oye Mira...— murmuró.

—¿Pasa algo?— le preguntó, apoyándose en el mesón.

—Quería preguntarte... ¿sabes en dónde está Lisanna? Cuando llegué no la vi por aquí.

Lucy la vio pensárselo un poco, y luego, Mirajane tenía el ceño suavemente fruncido.

—Hace poco la vi subir. Tal vez iba al balcón, aunque no sé a cuál de los dos... Y se veía algo complicada, pero decidí dejarla sola unos minutos— dijo —¿Podrías ir a verla tú?— preguntó cuando vio a Bickslow acercarse.

Ella también volteó hacia el mago por unos momentos, luego asintió y le sonrió alentadoramente.

—Voy entonces, nos vemos luego.

—Claro, Lucy— sonrió.

 **II.**

Lucy suspiró una vez más mientras subía las escaleras, y cuando llegó arriba, caminó por el pasillo, hasta llegar al balcón que daba hacia la ciudad. Pero no había nadie, y alzó una ceja. Bueno, tal vez estaría en el de atrás, pensó, devolviéndose y pasando de largo la escalera.

Sin embargo, sus pasos fueron más lentos a medida que se acercaba y escuchaba leves sorbidos.

—¿Lisanna?— la llamó cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

El delgado cuerpo de la menor de los Strauss pareció tensarse al oír su voz. Y al ver que no hacía nada, Lucy se acercó y se agachó a un lado de ella.

—¿Lisanna?— la volvió a llamar, mirándola con pena al ver una lágrima caer por su mejilla.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Lucy?— preguntó con un hilo de voz, al tiempo que se quitaba de un manotazo aquella molesta lágrima.

Lucy la miró un poco sorprendida, nunca hubiera pensado en que vería a Lisanna así.

—Te buscaba— murmuró.

Lisanna sorbió una vez más por la nariz, y bajó ligeramente la mirada.

—¿Para qué?

—Quería... quería que fuéramos juntas a una misión— dijo.

—¿Una misión...?

Lucy hizo un sonido con la garganta, afirmando a su pregunta retorica.

—¿Qué te pasa?— preguntó luego de unos segundos, algo incómoda por el silencio que se había formado.

Le incomodaba y molestaba ver a Lisanna de esa manera. Tal vez, porque era algo que nunca se hubiera esperado. Aunque Lucy sabía desde el primer día que la vio a los ojos, que había algo mal ahí.

En ese momento había pensado que era su imaginación, pero, si ahora lo pensaba mejor, tal vez no era ella la que había estado pensando estupideces esa vez.

—Nada. Sólo me dio nostalgia.

—... ¿Estás segura?

—Sí.

—Bien, pero me quedaré aquí. ¿Te molesta si lo hago?

Lisanna tragó en seco ante su pregunta, y pareció encogerse aún más en su lugar. Parecía una niña pequeña... No, de alguna manera le daba la sensación de un ser divino. Lisanna parecía un ser una especie de hada magullada en ese instante. Y a pesar de que era tan sólo medio día, si Lucy veía de frente sus ojos, estaba segura de que le daría la sensación de que eran las doce de la noche.

O tal vez, eran las doce de la noche dentro de Lisanna.

Tal vez ella se encontraba mirando la Luna dentro.

—No, no me molesta.

La forzosa manera de decirlo, y el minuto que se había tardado, hicieron que Lucy frunciera el ceño por unos segundos. ¿Por qué Lisanna parecía incómoda con ella ahí? El día de anteayer no lo parecía en absoluto.

—¿Segura no quieres hablar?— preguntó Lucy, jugando con sus dedos, no muy segura de cómo actuar en esa situación.

Por un momento, Lucy la miró de reojo, justo cuando la albina negaba con la cabeza. La rubia, no sabiendo bien por qué, rió ligeramente ante eso, llamando la atención de Lisanna.

—Te ves bastante rota.

La de orbes azules se giró bruscamente para mirar a Lucy con los ojos desorbitados.

—¿Qué...?— su voz a penas salió.

Lucy sonrió, lo había pensado mejor. Lisanna en realidad daba la sensación de ser una Diosa. Había algo en ella que no había en nadie más. Ni en Erza, ni Mirajane, a pesar de ésta última y Lisanna ser hermanas, e idénticas.

Pero Mirajane no se comparaba con Lisanna, no en ese momento, por lo menos.

—Oye Lisanna... ¿cómo eras antes?

—Yo...— la chica no supo qué contestar a esa pregunta, más porque no se la esperaba.

—Bueno... sé como eras antes, Natsu, Gray y los demás me han dicho que nos parecíamos mucho— dijo —. Pero en realidad, me importa escucharlo de ti.

Lisanna se abrazó un poco más sus piernas, como si estas fueran un oso de peluche, y lograran que toda la angustia se fuera.

—Yo... yo tenía a personas que me querían mucho. Y aún las tengo. Pero...— dudó. Lucy la miró desde su lugar, algo confundida por su pausa —, yo antes me sentía acompañada, y todos los días parecían ser cálidos aunque algunos lloviera. Tampoco...

Ella suspiró.

—Tampoco sentía como si todo el cuerpo me pesara. Incluso me sentía feliz con mucha facilidad... Y ahora es todo lo contrario. Pareciera como si hubiera un semicírculo de vidrio rodeándome, haciendo que todo pareciera frío, que todo pareciera opaco y solitario.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Lisanna, haciendo su vista imprecisa.

—¿Sabes, Lucy? Hay alguien a quien no me puedo borrar de la cabeza. Lo he intentado desde que comenzamos a hablar, y supe al instante de que iba a doler. Pero cada vez parece más imposible. Porque siempre aparece más y con más fuerza... Algo que a mí ya no me queda, así que se hace más difícil cada día.

—... ¿Sabes si le gustas?

—No lo creo, seguramente no le guste mi forma de ser ahora— sonrió con amargura.

—¿Cómo vas a estar segura si no se lo preguntas?— contraatacó Lucy, casi mecánicamente. Su mirada parecía perdida en el paisaje que se extendía detrás del gremio.

Esta vez Lisanna comenzó a llorar de verdad, casi inconsolablemente. Parecía como si las últimas palabras de Lucy la hubieran hecho pensar en algo horrible, en algo que parecía querer desgarrarla con garras y dientes.

—No puedo hacerlo...— sollozó.

Lucy gateó un poco hasta quedar arrodillada frente a ella, y le tomó las manos. Se sintió algo sorprendida al notar lo heladas que estaban a comparación de las propias.

—Tranquila, no tienes por qué llorar— susurró, llevando una de sus manos al rostro de Lisanna para elevarlo.

—Pero Lucy...

—Vamos, no es necesario hacerlo— _aunque_ , pensó Lucy, _tampoco te ves mal haciéndolo_ , sonrió.

Los labios de Lisanna se curvaron levemente al ver sonreír a Lucy, ajena a los pensamientos de la rubia. También se movieron, demostrándole a ella que la Strauss estaba diciendo algo. Empero, Lucy no la podía oír, y su mirada estaba fija en sus labios. Las lágrimas haciendo que estos se mojaran, logrando que brillaran y se vieran de un rosa más pálido.

Como el rosa del vestido de Michelle.

Como el rosa que le gustaba a su madre.

Como el rosa que estaba por casi toda su casa.

Ese que le gustaba tanto a ella, también.

—L-Lucy...— Lisanna tragó en seco al verla acercarse tanto a ella. La albina se echó un poco hacia atrás, preguntándose qué demonios estaba haciendo Lucy. Y es que Lisanna sabía realmente lo que pasaba, lo que no, era el por qué.

(— _¿Por qué?_ )

(— _¿Por qué qué?_ )

(— _¿Por qué duele tanto...?_ )

—Lucy...— susurró sorprendida, pero se sintió aún más sorprendida cuando sintió que de verdad Lucy la estaba besando.

(— _¿Por qué?)_

 _(_ — _¿Por qué qué?)_

(— _¿Por qué me haces esto...?_ )

Luego de que mantuviera unos segundos aquella presión, Lucy se separó de Lisanna, muy sorprendida.

¿Qué pasaba? Había sido un impulso, lo sabía. ¿Pero por qué no quería detenerlo realmente? No se sentía arrepentida en absoluto de haber besado a Lisanna. ¿Por qué iba a arrepentirse?

—No sé...— murmuró perpleja —. No sé...

—Lucy... ¿qué—?

—No lo sé, fue... un impulso, creo— susurró, demasiado bajo siquiera para que Lisanna la escuchara del todo bien.

 _Se ve como una Diosa rodeada de una sucia aura blanca._

—Te ves tan rota...— repitió las mismas palabras de antes, dándose cuenta, luego de pensarlo mucho bajo la aún sorprendida y confusa mirada de Lisanna, de que siempre había sabido la respuesta —, me gusta... me gusta como se ve así...

—Lucy, ¿de qué hablas?— susurró la albina.

Lucy subió sus ojos de café para mirarla. Sí, tenía razón, se sentía como si fuera de noche. Y por algún motivo, en Lisanna Strauss se veía bien.

—Lucy, me estás asustando.

A la chica repentinamente le dolió la cabeza. Pensamientos venían, su mente estaba llena de ellos, e incluso parecía que podía ver la velocidad con la que se creaban en su cabeza.

Que Lisanna era como una Diosa derrotada, que estaba rodeada de un sucio blanco, que el sucio blanco era el que la hacía sentir sola... pero ella se encargaría de eso. Porque a ella, Lucy, le gustaba ese tono en Lisanna. Y el pensamiento de que tal vez ella podría conservarla así.

Sería como atrapar una mariposa y mantenerla viva.

Ella siempre había querido atrapar una mariposa, aunque su madre alguna vez le haya dicho que era malo, que le podría hacer daño. Pero Lisanna no era una mariposa, era una Diosa derrotada y magullada, ¿por qué no podría ella ayudarla?

—Lucy... Lucy, respóndeme por favor— pidió Lisanna con un hilo de voz, asustada.

(— _¿Por qué no, mamá?_ )

(— _Porque podrías hacerle daño, Lucy_ ).

(— _Pero yo quiero cuidarla, mamá, no hacerle daño..._ )

Lucy, con la mirada aún medio perdida, alcanzó a ver las lágrimas de Lisanna bajando por su mejilla. Recorriendo por el lado de su respingona nariz, mojando sus labios...

Y la besó.

La besó de nuevo, porque a Lucy le gustaba la mezcla que hacían sus labios y sus lágrimas. Le recordaban a su pasado con su madre, a todo lo que le gustaba, y la hacía sentirse viva.

Pero por más que su madre se lo explicó, Lucy nunca entendió el porqué de que los Dioses y las mariposas debían mantenerse victoriosos e impetuosos.

* * *

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 ***Puntos suspensivos para mantener el ambiente* *Si logró mantenerlo, y cree que ya está bien, puede seguir leyendo***

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Alerta, alerta. Palabras roba ambiente más abajo, creo]**

 **Bien, no sé cómo santos cojones llegué a esto. Fue del momento, no sé si me gustó o no, porque aún no lo asimilo bien. ... ¿De dónde santa mierda saqué esos "mariposa"?**

 **Ah, aclarar que Lucy le dice Diosa, porque no está segura de cómo sea vea realmente. Y como todo humano, le puso Dios a algo que no supo definir con algo más que el adjetivo calificativo** _hermoso_ **.**

 **Rodeada de sucio blanco: referencia a las auras. En realidad quiere decir algo como "aura gris".**

 **Y también ese es el porqué del título del capítulo, o así parece ser. Al principio el nombre me pareció cool, por eso lo dejé (?).**

 **Lucy parece estar medio loca... Pero, por eso dije al principio que yo veía a Lucy como alguien más egoísta. Creo que lo de atrapar la mariposa es como quise representar lo de egoísmo... o algo así, no lo tengo claro, aún no, sólo lo escribí todo y ya (?).**


End file.
